Sketch Of The Heart
by xXColorhei
Summary: I faced the facts, even if he forgot me, got new friends and became roman, as long as he's okay, it's fine with me. But I knew it wasn't. I wanted him to remember. Even that last kiss...before he disappeared... Songfic


**I suggest you listen to: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, while reading this.**

**Here's a link: ** /vanessa-carlton/a-thousand-miles-vanessa-carlton/

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKETCH OF THE HEART**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Annabeth sat on the beach, the day before they would go and stop by the Roman Camp. She was nervous, sad, and happy all at the same time, if it was possible. And for one thing, she didn't even know if Percy was alive, and even if he was, he won't stand a chance under those strict Romans.

_**Making my way downtown**_  
_**Walking fast**_  
_**Faces pass**_  
_**And I'm home bound**_

She sighed. Even if he did all those things...he wouldn't remember her. His mind would be blank, like they never had something. Like she was just a forgotten memory, and if he gained new friends...

_**Staring blankly ahead**_  
_**Just making my way**_  
_**Making a way**_  
_**Through the crowd**_

And what if...he got a girlfriend? Percy was amazing after all, funny, kind, loyal...cute. Everything a girl could ask for. Annabeth started to wonder, out of all beautiful girls, especially Aphrodite daughters begging him to be theirs. But no. He chose me. His complete opposite. He was an idiot, reckless and irresponsible. I was a smart daughter of Athena, a responsible older sister to my younger cabin mates and to Bobby and Mathew also, and I think before I do things.

_**And I need you**_  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**And now I wonder….**_

I smiled at the thought, he chose me. Me. And I have to admit, I can be hard on him. Still, he didn't do anything.

_"Go away Percy," I said, sketching a building for Athena. "I'm busy."_

_"Stop for a while and rest." He said, sitting on the couch with me, only he was upside down, his feet on the well, his head, dangling from the edge of the couch, and his sea green eyes on me._

_"I can't." I said, sighing. "This projects due tomorrow."_

_He paused for a moment._

_He sat up the right way and took a pencil and paper and started to draw something._

_I watched him, but he hid his paper and said, "No looking! I'm not finished!"_

_I laughed. "Fine. Whatever."_

_After a few minutes he shoved it to my face._

_I looked at the paper, and there was a disoriented building, poorly drawn. I started laughing, "What is this?"_

_**If I could fall**__  
__**Into the sky**__  
__**Do you think time**__  
__**Would pass me by**__  
__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__  
__**A thousand miles**__  
__**If I could**__  
__**Just see you**__  
__**Tonight**___

"A building." He said, grinning as if he was proud of his awful work.

_"That has gone through an earthquake." I said, laughing._

_Percy's smile faded, I suddenly felt guilty._

_"You know what?" I said, "Why don't I teach you how to draw."_

_His smile reappeared and said, "Okay!"_

_It was hard, he kept doing the lines all wrong, still, he looked determined._

_**It's always times like these**__  
__**When I think of you**__  
__**And I wonder**__  
__**If you ever**__  
__**Think of me**___

"I know," He said. "I'll just draw a portrait."

_"Of what?" I asked, leaning over to his shoulder, resting my head on it._

_He started drawing the base of the face. I looked curiously. "Give me a hint." I said._

_"I have a crush on her until now." He said, looking at the drawing._

_I was startled, a crush? On someone?_

_"W-Who?" I said, a bit nervous._

_He started drawing a face, not hair yet._

_"She's the most beautiful girl in the entire world." He said dreamily._

_I was getting worried, who was this girl?_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong**__  
__**And I don't belong**__  
__**Living in your**__  
__**Precious memories**___

He said, not to look, I didn't hesitate, I didn't want to see someone's face there, someone Percy likes. I curled up in the other side of the sofa, not caring about the building sketch anymore.

_After a few more minutes, the moment I dreaded most, came. "I'm done!" He said, happily._

_He scooted next to me and I clenched my eyes shut, because I didn't want to see it, and tears were threatening to fall out._

_"You can look," he said._

_"I don't want to!" I said, as I felt more tears._

_He must have noticed this because he said, "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't want to see it!" I said, fearing the girl that would appear._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks and I didn't even know why I was crying for such a measly thing._

_His thumb wiped the tears of my face, and arms wrapped around me._

_"Shh," He said, "It's okay."_

_I pushed myself against his body, he was warm and smelled like the ocean._

**_'Cause I need you_**  
_**And I miss you**_  
_**And now I wonder….**_

I went back to present.

And somehow, deep inside, I wished that instead of having a girlfriend, Percy would just...die.

I smacked myself upside the head.

"Die?" I whispered to myself. "Really? ANnabeth, are you that selfish?!"

I faced the facts, even if he forgot me, got new friends and became roman, as long as he's okay, it's fine with me. But I knew it wasn't. I wanted him to remember. Even that last kiss...before he disappeared...

_I didn't see the drawing, then Percy kissed me goodnight, I smiled at him, saying I would see him again tomorrow, I didn't know he'd be kidnapped by a Goddess._

_I was about to sleep but got curious about the drawing, and remembered it was still in my pack._

_I searched my pack for it, and there it was._

_I closed my eyes shut. And I opened the sketch book. I opened my eyes._

_And what I saw almost gave me a heart attack._

**_If I could fall_**  
**_Into the sky_**  
**_Do you think time_**  
**_Would pass me by_**  
**_'Cause you know I'd walk_**  
**_A thousand miles_**  
**_If I could_**  
**_Just see you_**  
**_Tonight_**

_Curly hair in a high ponytail, serious eyes, a smile and owl earrings._

_It was me._

_Percy drew me._

_I smiled inwardly, and I said I'd thank him tomorrow._

__And I wished I'd thanked him then and there, even if it was curfew, just to see his smiling face one last time, to kiss him, to tell him...I...I...

Before he forgets everything.

So there I was, the temporary camp leader, sitting on the dock, crying my heart out.

I stopped crying. Percy wouldn't want to see me cry would he? Of course!

I stood up tuck the gray strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up, only to see that the moon was almost up high. Wow. Artemis is running fast today. I had to do something before I forget. took a nearby bottle and The neatly folded paper in my pocket.

I rolled it up and placed it inside the bottle, then said, "For Percy."

And threw it as far as possible into the shallow water.

I prayed to Poseidon, "Please send it to Percy." I said.

I sat there, staring out into space before saying "I'll see you soon seaweed brain."

**_And I, I_**  
**_Don't want to let you know_**  
**_I, I_**  
The bottle was rapidly moving across the water like a jet in the sky.  
_**Drown in your memory**_  
_**I, I**_

It made observant passerby's look at it with odd, but then walk on, saying it's just an hallucination.

_**Don't want to let this go**_  
_**I, I**_  
_**Don't….**_

It stopped, and hit a wooden post, which came from a dock.

_**Making my way downtown**_  
_**Walking fast**_  
_**Faces pass**_  
_**And I'm home bound**_

_****_A tan hand reached down, to pick it up, and examined it curiously.

_**Staring blankly ahead**_  
_**Just making my way**_  
_**Making a way**_  
_**Through the crowd**_

The bottle was popped open, and a letter was inside, rolled up neatly and words in the front.

"For Percy."

_**And I still need you**_  
_**And I still miss you**_  
_**And now I wonder….**_

He was shocked, it was for him! It was from...

He opened it up, to see a sketch of...

_**If I could fall**_  
_**Into the sky**_  
_**Do you think time**_  
_**Would pass us by**_  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_  
_**A thousand miles**_  
_**If I could**_  
_**Just see you…**_

A beautiful girl.

he smiled, he knew this girl. The most important girl in his whole world.

_**If I could fall**_  
_**Into the sky**_  
_**Do you think time**_  
_**Would pass me by**_  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_  
_**A thousand miles**_

"Annabeth." He said, as that memory of her crying and him drawing her.

And below, words were written in cursive.

_**If I could**_  
_**Just see you...**_

_Here's a hint of me, if you don't remember. Please remember! If you don't then..._

**_If I could...  
_**_I can't change anything, but please keep in mind._

**_Just hold you..._**

_I have a sketch of you in my heart._

_-Annabeth_

**_Tonight_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
